Marcus MacEibhir
a gaelic storm... He's nineteen, has a serious case of not wanting to stay in college and a fluffy little dog named Fruitloop Too. These three things say a lot about the boy who has tried to ignore the fact that he's done a fair amount of growing up in the public eye. Acting out in the public eye may be closer to the truth, his growing up has been largely done around his close-knit family. He's a good kid, a nice boy, smart enough where it matters and has his own set of particular talents. And a wild sense of humor. (He's a teenager and an appalling troll who is unapologetically a bro.) Marcus is here to entertain himself and maybe a few others. He's also here because the boy has questions about a great many things. Most of these things are not relevant to anyone's interests but his own. Maybe his family's. His father likely shares some of these interests and concerns, if not the actual questions. - He wants to know who his mother really was, he knows her art but he doesn't really remember her. - Marcus sometimes puzzles over his fae genetics and why he's so different from his cousins who have a reasonably similar make up as his own. - Why the hell people care so much about the Gods taking a hike, they never did him any favors that he can recall. - How many of his father's fangirls he can fit into an old school call box in London. - Why more people won't eat peanut butter and mayo sandwiches... blows into london. He's the child of two artists, one musician and the other a glass blower and sculptor. A world of fancy and creativity is where he thrives best, but he'll make due with the internet, video games and junk food too. His mother is no longer living, he was raised largely by his father, Rory Stone, and his bandmates (Breaker Street) on the road, around the world and with a homebase kept in New York. There are extended family members, a ranch in Montana and now a flat in London. Where Da goes, Marcus is right beside. there is cheese on your ceiling. Snakes and snails and puppy dog's tails are not what this little boy happens to be made of--not even close. He's human and fae, Púca at that. That high-spirited and playful mischievousness which dominates his personality is also part of his genetic makeup. Púca are known for their pranks, their odd affinity for target humans and the fact that sometimes they take it a step too far. Marcus excels at this. This ginger-haired goblin isn't all fun and games however, he's the picture of health as far as a human being goes; Púca don't get colds or the flu or any other such ailments. He's had a few migraines in his life due to trying to use his more Púca traits that don't exactly function as they should. He suffers nosebleeds when he tries to shape shift and he blacks out. There is no turning into a horse like the rest of his family, he cannot cast the glamour spells they do and he isn't capable of their healing magic. Marcus is also relatively unable to enter the in between realm, the land of Faery on his own...at least not without a great deal of physical suffering on his part. What he does possess of his father's DNA gives him speed and strength, endurance beyond the human norm. He also has the uncanny musical gifts and heightened senses that he shares with his father. He's amazing for a human and something of a dud where Púca are concerned. Can't have everything... Category:Living